No Limit
by mayu masamune
Summary: For you, I'm willing to lose the world. But for the world, I won't lose you./CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! COMPLETED?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : For you, I'm willing to lose the world. But for the world, I won't lose you.**

**Warning : OOC, Gajeness, Miss-Thypo, No Yaoi-No Yuri-No Hentai**

**Genre : Romance/General**

**Chara : Multipairing :D**

**DISCLAIMER : Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hola~ Mayu disini, kembali lagi dengan fict abal saya yang sangat gaje :D *bangga*. Khusus saya persembahkan untuk ulangtahun Hizaki-san dan Yuki-san pada tanggal 17 dan 18 Februari kemarin :D /curcol. Oke, selamat menikmati ^^ jangan lupa klik biru-biru paling bawah yaaaaaa ;D /plak**

* * *

Hinata mengencangkan sabuk birunya, ia bersiap untuk melakukan 20 tendangan yang bisa saja meremukkan pergelangan kakinya bila ia salah teknik.

"Hyuuga Hinata" namanya dipanggil oleh Kakashi-sensei, dia adalah senior-nya dalam Taekwondo. Guru mesum yang suka baca icha-icha paradise itu memegang sebuah target dimasing-masing tangannya.

"Ha!" tendangan ke Sembilan belasnya berakhir sempurna, namun riuh rendah murid basket mengambil alih perhatiannya, Hinata sibuk memperhatikan seorang cowok berambut merah bata dengan mata jade yang bernomor punggung 5. Sabaku no Gaara, cowok dengan tato kanji 'ai' di dahinya yang akhir-akhir ini sering mampir kedalam pikiran Hinata. Hinata memperhatikannya tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sendiri.

"Hei!" Kakashi yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya memukulkan target tadi ke bahu Hinata pelan.

"Aduh" Hinata meringis.

"Hyuuga, kalau kau mau memperhatikan cowok jade itu, seharusnya kau menjadi seperti—mereka" Kakashi menunjuk beberapa pemandu sorak yang sedang berjingkrak norak dengan pom-pomnya dan terkadang berteriak histeris kala Gaara mencetak angka.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sensei" Hinata membungkuk minta maaf sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang agak merona.

"Hm, sudahlah. Lanjutkan tendangan terakhirmu." Perintah Kakashi.

**~OoO~**

Hinata harus pasrah saat ia menerima hukuman push-up sebanyak 10 kali dari Kakashi gara-gara memerhatikan Gaara, cowok panda yang populer dan kabarnya tak mudah menaklukan hati dinginnya. Karena itu, ia harus pulang terakhir dari teman-temannya yang lain. Ia mendesah dan memasukkan seragam Taekwondo-nya kedalam lokernya. Kemudian menguncinya, dan bersiap berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah.

'_Tadi Gaara tampak keren sekali dengan kaos biru bernomor 5-nya_' imajinasi Hinata melayang.

Tiba-tiba, BRUK! Ia menabrak 'sesuatu' didepannya. Aroma maskulin menguar.

"Go-gomen" Hinata membungkuk untuk meminta maaf sambil memperhatikan lantai koridor.

Sosok itu berlalu tanpa sepatah katapun. Membuat Hinata melongo, ia kemudian mendongak saat merasa langkah kaki orang itu sudah agak menjauh.

_'Sa-sabaku no Gaara!'_ desisnya tak percaya. Ia hapal betul perawakan rambut merah batanya, serta sepatu yang selalu ia pakai saat berlatih basket dan kaos nomor 5 yang ia sampirkan di bahunya.

'_Sungguh suatu keajaiban aku bisa bertubrukan dengannya!' _Hinata berjingkrak dalam hati. Ia sudah lama memerhatikan cowok kelas IX-A itu, sayangnya ia tak pernah bertemu dikarenakan kelas mereka terpaut 5 kelas. Tapi, Hinata tak pernah melewatkan hari ini, ya! Hari Rabu ini adalah hari yang selalu menyenangkan baginya. Saat murid berekskul Basket dan Taekwondo berlatih. Hinata bersyukur ia memilih ekstrakulikuler Taekwondo, selain bisa membela dirinya sewaktu-waktu,ia juga bebas memerhatikan cowok panda yang selalu disoraki paling keras itu.

~OoO~

"Ada apa sih? Kok daritadi kelihatannya Nee-chan sumringah sekali?" Hanabi bertanya—menginterogasi Hinata yang sepertinya sedang dalam mood terbaiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa" Hinata nyengir menyembunyikan perasaan sebenarnya.

"Yang benar?" Tanya Hanabi tak percaya, gadis berumur 13 tahun itu melirik Hinata.

"Be-benar kok. Memangnya ada apa di wajahku sampai-sampai kau tak mempercayaiku Hanabi?" Hinata tersenyum jengah. Hanabi adalah adiknya yang paling ia sayangi, serta kadang—agak menyebalkan, terbukti dengan sifat pengocehnya yang entah turunan darimana bila dibandingkan Hinata dan Neji, kakak-kakaknya. Namun inilah Hanabi, cerewet namun kritis terhadap sesuatu. Dan ia sangat membantu Hinata dalam soal pelajaran,fashion,cinta sekalipun.

"Um… Yasudah kalau begitu" Hanabi lebih baik mengalah. Ia tahu Hinata berbohong, dan ia akan menginterogasinya malam nanti, saat yang tepat sebelum tidur. Bagaikan dongeng 1001 malam.

**~OoO~**

"Bertemu tuan Panda?" Hinata bersiap menutup kelopak matanya saat Hanabi dengan secara 'tak' sengaja menyebut sesosok yang sedari tadi bergumul dipikirannya.

Mata Hinata membulat, "Kau berbicara dengan siapa Hanabi? Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh ah, sana cepat tidur!" suruh Hinata sambil membalikkan badannya dan menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya.

"Benar 'kan tuan Panda itu yang bikin Nee-chan jadi sumringah gini?" Hanabi menyeringai.

"Ap-apa apaan kau ini, sana cepat tidur kalau tak mau terlambat besok" perintah Hinata lagi.

Kalau Hanabi tahu, saat itu Hinata tengah menutupi blushingnya dan beruntung tak ada yang melihat atau sekedar mengintipnya dari balik selimut, kalau itu terjadi… Hinata terancam diolok-oloki Hanabi selama 24 jam penuh!

* * *

**Gimana? Ancur? Itu sangat-ups**

**Pendek banget yak? Aduh =w=**

**Btw saya menerima kritik bukan flame , jadi ayooo silahkan klik biru-biru dibawah ini yak #promosi**

**Sebenernya ini fict harusnya di publish tepat pada tgl ultah-nya Hizaki-san sama Yuki-san, atau sekitaran tanggal 19 kemaren,tapi saya lagi gak ada ide -_- /plak**

**arigato ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T (bisa berubah tergantung alur)**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Chara : Berubah tergantung alur**

**Warning : OOC, miss-typo[s], AU**

* * *

**MAYU MASAMUNE'S PROJECT**

* * *

"Hinata," panggil Ino—tepatnya berteriak. Gadis pirang itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata yang berjalan pelan di koridor sambil memegang sebuah majalah remaja.

"Ya?" tanya Hinata heran. Alisnya agak bertaut, namun wajahnya segera berubah—senyum tipisnya muncul kala ia melirik sekilas majalah yang dipegang Ino ditangan kirinya. Sudah pasti ia tahu, Ino mau membicarakan cowok-cowok remaja Korea yang berkharisma.

Dengan tampang diatas rata-rata, kulit putih nan lembut bagaikan susu dari sutra. Tunggu! Memangnya susu dari sutra itu ada? Entahlah, tanyakan pada Hinata yang memikirkannya sekarang, serta tubuh yang atletis—dada bidang dan tinggi semampai dengan kotak-kotak dibagian perut, _sixpack_—begitulah Hinata tidak pernah menghitung berapa jumlah kotak-kotak dibagian perut para kaum Adam yang mengherankannya adalah kenapa disebut _'sixpack'_? Siapa tahu ada kotak lain yang menyempil. Ah! Itu bukan urusannya, kenapa jadi membicarakan _sixpacks_ sih? Hinata sendiri bingung.

Yang jelas sekarang, Ino berdiri di depannya dengan senyum sumringah dan memperlihatkan gambar kover depan majalah remaja tersebut. Dengan kover lima orang remaja cowok yang tentunya terkenal dikalangan remaja perempuan.

"Lihat deh," Ino menunjuk salah satu personil yang notabene bermata sipit semua. Hinata heran mengapa Ino menyukai remaja cowok yang sipit Korea, tidak cukupkah remaja cowok sipit asal Jepang? Atau, yang agak sedikit belok—kayak Gaara. Lagipula, memangnya Gaara belok?

Enggak.

Sipit?

Juga enggak.

Elegan?

Iya sih.

Eh tunggu! Ngapain sih Hinata mikirin ini terus-terusan? Dan lagi, desiran darahnya tak henti-hentinya memompa jantungnya untuk terus berdebar memikirkan cowok itu—Gaara Sabaku.

"SHINee lagi?" Hinata tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya yang manis itu semakin manis seperti gula, walaupun nyatanya ia tak pernah dikerubungi semut layaknya peribahasa _'ada gula ada semut'_.

Ino mengangguk antusias, "Sudah dengar lagu mereka belum?" tanya Ino—kurang spesifik sih memang.

"Hm? Yang mana?" tanya Hinata bingung. Sahabatnya ini memang terkadang suka nggak jelas ngasih pertanyaan. _Lagu SHINee kan banyak_, pikir Hinata.

"Ituloh, Ring Ding Dong. Yang main becek-becekan. Kau tahu 'kan?" jabar Ino, merasa pertanyaan yang tadi ia lontarkan agak err kurang spesifik. Lagipula, apa pedulinya sih? Toh Hinata nggak bakalan mengomentari pertanyaan Ino nggak spesifik, karena Ino tahu, Hinata itu gadis yang baik.

Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum. Jujur saja, ia bukan tipe penggemar remaja cowok asal Korea yang lagi naik daun itu. Tapi, sebagai teman yang baik, ia menghargai Ino yang selalu ngoceh tentang berita-berita mengenai artis Korea yang sepenuhnya Hinata nggak tahu. Jadi, Hinata hanya mengangguk saja menanggapinya. Toh tidak salah kan? Daripada Hinata ngelantur nggak jelas ngomel-ngomel karena dia nggak tahu menahu tentang Korea. Itu justru bukan adat seorang Hyuuga bukan? Semua orang tahu, seorang Hyuuga itu semuanya pasti sopan dan beradat.

"Kok senyum? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tahu!" Ino cemberut. Gadis berambut pirang itu menggembungkan pipinya. Menambah kadar keimutannya. Pipinya agak merona tertimpa sinar mentari pagi yang menyehatkan, ya tapi nggak panas banget sih. Siapa yang mau sih sengatan panas mentari mengenai kulit dalam jangka waktu lama? Nenek-nenek kribo juga ogah kali.

"Iya,sudah kok" Jawab Hinata kalem sambil tersenyum. Walaupun nggak tertarik dengan yang berbau Korea, Hinata tidak protes kok kalau seluruh isi mp3 player-nya terisi dengan lagu Negeri Ginseng tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kerjaan Ino? Ino memang keterlaluan. Menghapus seluruh lagu Barat milik Hinata, dan menggantinya dengan lagu Korea.

Memang mp3 player siapa? Hinata—tentunya tidak keberatan. Ia dengan senang hati mau mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang ia bahkan tidak tahu artinya sebelum tidur setiap malam—atas saran Ino lagi-lagi. Katanya kalau mendengarkan pada malam hari, suasana hati menjadi damai. Siapa sangka dugaan Ino tidak meleset? Karena pada akhirnya Hinata sedikit demi sedikit bisa mengisi telinganya dengan dentuman nada yang terkadang membuat Hinata agak berjingkrak sedikit. Bersoraklah kau, Ino!

"Enak 'kan lagunya?" Ino nyengir melihat Hinata menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka berdua memasuki kelas dan menaruh tas di bangku. Hinata yang baru ingin membuka buku Biologi harus rela waktunya terusik lagi-lagi untuk Ino. Kali ini, Ino dengan cengiran lebar membuka halaman pertama majalah remaja tersebut. "Jonghyun cakep ya?" tanyanya meminta pendapat Hinata sambil menunjuk salah satu personil SHINee yang sekarang berambut pirang.

Hinata melihat sekilas, "Lumayan" lalu memberikan tanggapannya. Setidaknya ia tidak melontarkan komentar bahwa lubang hidung Jonghyun besar. Kalau itu terjadi, bisa dipastikan Hinata akan berbentuk mumi nantinya jika Ino tahu.

Ino yang tersadar telah menginterupsi waktu berharga Hinata menggeserkan majalah remaja itu agak menjauh. "Terganggu ya?" tanyanya.

Hinata cukup kaget dengan tindakan Ino barusan. "A-ah tidak kok" lalu tersenyum.

"Sungguh?" mata Ino berkilat. Tidakkah ia sadar Hinata tidak cukup berani untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya? Berapa tahun hidupmu bersama Hinata, hei Ino!

Hinata tersenyum simpul, lagi.

"Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik Hinata!" Ino merengkuh kuat tubuh gadis berambut biru kelam disebelahnya. Membuat yang dipeluknya agak sesak napas, padahal Hinata tak punya penyakit asma.

Momen yang patut dipajang di mading kelas dengan tema persahabatan bagai kepompong itu harus terinterupsi oleh langkah berisik dari bunyi sepatu hak yang tingginya 5 cm lebih. Lalu, seorang wanita berusia 25 tahun berdiri di ambang pintu. Rambutnya yang ikal hitam terurai di punggungnya. Ia mengenakan blus berwarna biru pastel dengan bawahan rok berwarna hitam. Lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya agak terlihat, meskipun ia sudah menyembunyikannya dengan memakai foundation dan polesan bedak.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak" ucapnya dengan suara parau. Ditangan kanannya bertumpuk berbagai lembar kertas dengan berbagai macam ukuran, mungkin bekas soal yang lama. Ia duduk dikursi untuk guru dan menghela napas. Terlihat sekali ia sedang kelelahan.

"Buka buku kalian halaman 23, lima menit lagi kita ulangan" perintahnya, disusul sorakan riuh murid-murid yang kalang kabut. Ada yang ribut belum belajar, ada pula yang ribut karena cintanya ditolak—cukup! Itu tak masuk hitungan.

Hinata menghela napas dan bergegas membuka halaman ke-23 di buku bergambar seekor Panda yang tengah menggigiti bambu kecil. Disebelahnya Ino panik sampai-sampai isi tempat pensilnya berjatuhan kebawah.

_'Semoga ulangan kali ini lancar'_ doa'a Hinata dalam hati sebelum akhirnya membaca dengan tekun berbagai macam tulisan dengan berbagai model. Ada yang _italic_, **bold** bahkan underline. Gaul sekali yang menciptakan buku Biologi ini, batin Hinata tertawa kecil.

* * *

**Haiyah, gimana? Pendek banget ya? Banyak yang minta manjangin tapi saya bingung mau manjanginnya gimana u,u #plak**

**Dan lagi soal Gaara, dia jadi figuran banget ya? Kayaknya disini kebanyakan InoHina deh = =" Ohtidak, aku gagal sebagai author yang baik y,y #plak**

**Oh ya, dan saya juga mau berterima kasih banget bagi yang sudah me-review fict saya, itu suatu kehormatan :)**

**Dan okelah perjanjian, di chapter berikutnya Gaara nggak bakalan jadi figuran dan saya janji *perhaps* fanfict-nya bakalan lebih dipanjangi :)**

**Okeh, itu saja sih unek-unek saya selama 2 jam proses fanfict ini. **

**Special Thanks to : uchihyuu nagisa, Dhinie minatsuki amai, Asakura Kageyama, mayraa, Sugar Princess71, OraRi HinaRa, Cerullean Reed, lonelyclover, Shaniechan, Haru.  
**

**Best Regards,   
**

**Mayu Masamune**


	3. Chapter 3

No Limit

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata," suara cempreng terdengar heboh. _Itu pasti Ino_, batin Hinata. Siapa sih yang gak tau suara Ino? Bahkan satpam sekolah pun tahu. Jelas, hanya wanita pirang bermata emerald ini saja yang suaranya mampu mencapai tiga oktaf—namun bukan dalam menyanyi, tapi berteriak. Whoops! Aku membocorkan aib Ino, sudahlah. Toh dia tak bakalan protes padaku yang mengarang cerita ini bukan? Dia kan anak baik, sama seperti Hinata.

Hinata menoleh heran, "Ya?" tanyanya sambil mulai memberesi alat tulisnya yang berantakan.

"Ulangan tadi susah ya?" Ino nyengir miris.

"Um, tidak terlalu sih." jawab Hinata sekenanya sambil menutup retsleting tasnya.

"Itu menurutmu," Ino memutar bola matanya. "Tidak bagiku." Lanjut Ino sambil menghela napas. Hinata tertawa kecil. "Yuk pulang." Ajak Ino sambil menggamit lengan Hinata. Hinata mengangguk.

"Kakak," panggil sebuah suara.

Hinata yang sedang mengerjakan tugas mengarangnya menoleh. "Ada apa Hanabi-chan?" tanya Hinata lembut. "Sini, duduk." Ajak Hinata sambil menepuk tempat disebelahnya—mengisyaratkan Hanabi untuk mengisi tempat itu.

Hanabi duduk disebelah Hinata, "Bagaimana kabar Tuan Panda?" tanya Hanabi polos sukses membuat rona merah mencuat di pori-pori kulit pipi Hinata.

"Ap-apa maksudmu sih Hanabi-chan?" elak Hinata sambil tersenyum—tentunya senyum terpaksa. Ia kembali menekuni karangannya.

"Sabaku Gaara, si Tuan Panda bermata Jade dengan—" celotehan Hanabi tertunda.

Hinata menoleh dan buru-buru menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya mengisyaratkan Hanabi untuk berhenti mengoceh. "Sst, kalau Kak Nej tahu bagaimana?" ujar Hinata sambil gregetan ingin mencubit—atau lebih tepatnya memakan hidup-hidup adiknya.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" Hanabi melipat tangan didadanya. "Kakak 'kan suka dia," celoteh Hanabi lagi sukses membuat rona merah itu kembali muncul, kali ini lebih merah.

"Ha-hanabi, cukup!" pinta Hinata. "Kalau Kak Neji tahu bagaimana? Aku bisa dicincang kalau ketahuan ngomongin cowok," ujar Hinata lagi.

"Justru bagus 'kan? Dia jadi tidak menempel denganmu. Kak Neji itu bawel banget," Hanabi mendelik, "Mentang-mentang dia jomblo, dia tidak memperbolehkan aku jalan-jalan sama Konohamaru,"dengus Hanabi sebal.

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Kak Neji itu sensitif." ujar Hinata lalu merapikan tugas mengarangnya. Sepertinya ia sudah selesai dengan tugas yang mengharuskannya berkutat dengan berpuluh-puluh huruf alfabet yang bikin otak ngejelimet.

"Iya sensitif. Setelah diputusin Kak Tenten," jawab Hanabi sekenanya. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

"Cie, ada yang membicarakan aku," ujar sebuah suara. Hanabi dan Hinata sontak menoleh dengan takut-takut merasakan aura menyeramkan dari punggung mereka.

"Ka-kak Neji?" Hanabi nyengir hambar. Hinata disebelahnya berkeringat dingin. _Oh Tuhan, aku bertaubat. Jangan bunuh aku sekarang_, batin Hinata ciut. Ia yakin hukuman sudah menantinya—melihat Neji berdiri mematung dan berkacak pinggang dengan seringaian lebar.

"Ada apa adikku yang paling _manis_?" tanya Neji tersenyum memaksa—menekankan pada kata _manis_. Ia mengedipkan matanya—sontak membuat Hanabi ingin muntah dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Hinata dan Hanabi berpandangan dalam diam. "Ayo lanjutkan," seringaian Neji muncul lagi. "Rahasia ya? Sampai aku tidak boleh tahu?"

Neji mengedipkan lagi matanya, membuat Hanabi berjengit risih, "Mau tahu aja." Ketus Hanabi cepat.

"Jadi, aku tidak boleh tahu?" Neji memasang wajah imut kekanakkan-nya yang sekali lagi nyaris membuat Hanabi muntah, juga Hinata. "Memangnya," Neji mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hanabi dan Hinata perlahan. "Kenapa sih?" lanjut Neji lagi. "Aku 'kan bisa memegang rahasia." Lanjut Neji sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Diamlah! Wajahmu itu memuakkan sekali, _Kak_." Seru Hanabi—menekankan pada kata _Kak_. Muncul empat siku-siku di dahinya, yah sepertinya sih orang awam takkan bisa melihatnya kecuali orang beriman—seperti author. Apakah pembicaraan ini menjurus kesana? Kurasa tidak. Mari kita lanjutkan lagi cerita yang sempat terpotong ini.

Neji diam, ia duduk dihadapan kedua adiknya itu. "Sekarang cerita padaku, kalian ngomongin apa?" lalu menghela napas perlahan.

"Ka-kak Neji ngomong apa sih? Kita cuma ngobrol biasa kok," jawab Hinata sekenanya sambil nyengir ke arah Hanabi, "Iya 'kan Hanabi-chan?" dan meminta persetujuan adiknya.

Hanabi mengangguk, "Iya." Membuat Hinata lega. "Ngomongin Kak Gaara." Lanjut Hanabi tak terduga. Hinata menoleh pada Hanabi, matanya membulat. Lalu ia melirik Neji. _Oh mati aku_, batin Hinata sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Gaara?" Neji berkacak pinggang lagi, dengan alis bertaut dan seringaian lebarnya sukses membuat Hinata jatuh pingsan.

"Hinata?" Neji nyengir ngeliat adiknya jatuh pingsan.

"Kak Neji sih, dasar kolot!" Hanabi memeletkan lidahnya sambil mencoba membangunkan Hinata, "Kak! Bangun kak!" Tapi nihil, Hinata sepertinya masih ingin bertemu dengan pingsan—kawan lamanya yang sudah lama tak ia temui akhir-akhir ini.

Neji menghela napas, "Iya iya, maafkan aku." Lalu keluar kamar tanpa dosa sedikitpun, membuat Hanabi mendecih sebal.

"Hanabi?" Perlahan tapi pasti kelopak mata Hinata terbuka, gadis ber-iris lavender itu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ya?" Hanabi—disebelahnya menanggapi dengan suara parau. Ia baru bangun tidur, bukan bangun tidur sih. Tepatnya bangun tengah malam.

"Tadi—kak Neji bilang apa?" tanya Hinata sambil melirik adiknya yang tidur disebelahnya dengan mata tertutup tapi masih bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Nggak bilang apa-apa kok. Kakak tenang saja." Jawab Hanabi sekenanya tanpa merubah posisi tidurnya dan tanpa membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata lagi, tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Hanabi barusan.

"Iya, benar kok." Jawab Hanabi lagi, masih dengan suara paraunya. Kali ini ia tambah malas ngobrol sama kakaknya karena kadar mengantuknya semakin tinggi.

"Saat aku pingsan tadi, dia langsung pergi?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn." Jawab Hanabi pendek, bergegas melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun harus terinterupsi oleh Hinata yang sekarang berubah cerewet kayak Neji. _Kak Neji bawa virus apa sih sampai-sampai kak Hinata jadi bawel gini?_ Batin Hanabi dongkol.

"Pergi langsung tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Ya." Jawab Hanabi malas. Sampai kapan sih kakaknya nanya ini terus-terusan? Memangnya tampangnya tampang pembohong apa? Iya sih, kalau urusan pribadi—sedikit.

"Memangnya kau sogok kak Neji pakai apa?" tanya Hinata lagi—sukses membuat Hanabi memutar badannya ke arah Hinata, lalu membelalakkan matanya dan menyeringai lebar.

"Obat bius." Jawab Hanabi asal, lalu berbalik lagi dan melanjutkan ritualnya yang tadi sempat tertunda—tidur.

Tanpa disadari Hanabi, Hinata kembali pingsan. Sungguh tega adiknya, memberi obat bius pada kakaknya sendiri. Hanabi menyeringai penuh kemenangan, tidak buruk juga jawabannya tadi. Pingsan sedikit? Nggak apalah.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau tahu _dia_ berambut apa?"

"Kenapa mempermasalahkan rambut_nya_ sih? Harusnya kan wajah_nya_."

"Kenapa _dia_ pindah ke kelas ini ya?"

"Aneh."

Pembicaraan itu mengusik rasa keingintahuan Hinata yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya. Pagi-pagi udah ngegosip aja. _Dia_? _Dia_ itu siapa? Dan kenapa ada kata-kata '_kenapa dia pindah ke kelas ini ya?_' satu-satunya yang ada di benak Hinata sekarang adalah—murid baru.

"A—ano, dia itu siapa ya?" tanya Hinata memberanikan dirinya bertanya pada seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedaritadi sibuk mengoceh tentang _dia_.

Gadis bermata _emerald_ yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu menoleh kearah Hinata, "Ah Hyuuga-san," lalu nyengir nggak jelas. "Tumben kau bertanya. Kau suka?" tanya Sakura _to the point_.

Hinata refleks mengerutkan dahinya, "Bu-buk—" belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, Sakura sudah menyela.

"Iya iya, kau menyukainya tapi malu 'kan?" tebak Sakura. "Dia itu murid baru yang akan menempati kelas kita," lanjut Sakura. _Sakura salah tanggap! Aku tidak menyukai orang yang bahkan tak aku kenal_, batin Hinata mendesah.

"Kau sudah dewasa rupanya, Hyuuga." Cengiran cowok bertato segitiga terbalik—Kiba muncul dihadapan Hinata.

"Hyaaaa~" Hinata refleks mendorong wajah Kiba yang cuma bisa tertawa geli.

"Rasanya dulu kau nggak gini-gini amat menyangkut—" Kiba sedikit berdehem, "—cinta" lanjutnya spontan membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menoleh ke arah Hinata. _Great!_ Skak mat untuk Hinata, dua orang yang telah salah sangka.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak" suara berat seorang guru berambut _silver_ yang berjalan memasuki kelas menggema. Guru itu—Kakashi Hatake, guru fisika yang terkenal mesum karena suka membaca _Icha Icha Paradise_—barang ilegal yang seharusnya sudah dimusnahkan oleh Kepala Sekolah jika ia tidak menyogoknya dengan jaminan tidak digaji selama ia mengajar asalkan ia boleh membawa buku itu. Tidak etis memang.

"Selamat pagi, Kakashi-sensei" seluruh murid berdiri dari tempatnya, menghormati sensei yang mesumnya gak ketulungan ini. Walaupun mesum, tetap guru kita 'kan? Ralat. Maksudku guru _mereka_.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru," sontak seluruh kelas sibuk berbisik-bisik. Membayangkan bagaimana rupa anak baru itu. Seperti _Romeo_ kah? Atau seperti _Robin Hood_? Atau seperti _Cinderella_? Oke author lagi ngawur.

"Yang cewek jangan teriak-teriak ya, murid barunya cowok." Muncul seringaian Kakashi dibalik maskernya yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Bagaimana bisa terlihat? Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang.

Oke, pernyataan _Cinderella_ tadi dicoret. Akankah seperti Romeo? Atau Robin Hood?

"Silahkan masuk," Kakashi mempersilahkan murid baru tersebut masuk.

Seorang cowok ber-iris jade dengan rambut merah batanya berjalan dengan gaya stoicnya. Hinata celingukan melihat teman-temannya yang seperti um—tersihir oleh mata jade itu, dengan lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi matanya serta tato kanji 'Ai'.

Tunggu!

Iris jade?

Rambut merah bata?

Tato kanji 'Ai'?

Lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi matanya?

Panda!

_Seperti Panda!_ batin Hinata. Eh? Panda? Sabaku Gaara?

Gaara? Gaara dikelasnya ngapain? Hinata juga bingung.

Dan sedetik kemudian ia bergidik kala teman-temannya meliriknya jahil dengan kerlingan menggoda. Mereka salah sangka, desah Hinata pasrah.

Sabaku Gaara berdiri di depan kelas dengan gaya stoicnya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Gaara." Suruh Kakashi-sensei.

Gaara? Itu benar-benar dia.

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara. Mohon bantuan kalian." Ucapnya singkat, membungkuk lalu berdiri lagi.

Yang lain menatapnya heran, mulut mereka menganga, matanya melotot. Tentu ini bukan virus epilepsi. Hanya saja—tersihir oleh ehem—ketampanan seorang Sabaku.

"Nah sekarang, silahkan mengajukan pertanyaan." Kakashi mempersilakan murid-muridnya untuk mengajukan pertanyaan dengan mengangkat tangannya.

"Saya!" Ino dengan semangat mengangkat tangannya.

Kakashi mengangguk, "Silahkan nona Yamanaka." Persilakannya pada gadis pirang itu.

Ino nyengir, "Berapa nomor handphone-mu?" tanyanya to the point. Satu kelas sweatdrop.

"Tidak penting." Jawab Sabaku Gaara pendek.

Ino mendengus sebal sementara yang lain terkikik.

"Yak, ada yang lain?" tawar Kakashi-sensei.

"Saya!" kali ini giliran Sakura yang mengangkat tangannya antusias.

"Silahkan." Ujar Kakashi-sensei sambil menguap. Sepertinya efek begadang semalaman nonton boke—maksudku nonton bola.

"Setahu saya, Gaara-kun di kelas sebelah deh. Kok ujug-ujug masuk kelas kita sih?" tanya Sakura _frontal_.

Gaara menyeringai sedikit, "Aku ingin sekelas dengan belahan jiwaku." yang langsung ditimpali sorakan oleh murid cowok dan juga teriakan dari murid cewek.

"Emang siapa?" celetuk Tenten penasaran.

Gaara menyeringai lagi, kali ini lebih menyeramkan. "Cewek Hyuuga yang disana," Gaara menunjuk Hinata dengan santai.

"A-aku?" Hinata mengerjap cemas. Sebenernya dag dig dug ser sih, dia 'kan udah lama naksir Gaara.

"HINATA!" Teriakkan cempreng Ino membahana. "Kau nggak bilang pacarmu, dia 'kan?" tunjuk Ino pada Gaara.

"Dia memang pacarku kok," sahut Gaara cuek lalu mendekati Hinata di kursinya. "Ya 'kan, Nona Sabaku Hinata?" kemudian Gaara mengecup singkat punggung tangan Hinata.

Sedetik kemudian,

"Hinata! Jangan pingsan dong!"

* * *

**THE END?**

* * *

**Bingung, mau ditamatin apa enggak xP**

**Tamatin aja kali ya [?]**

**RnR? Kalo nggak puas, PM aja :3**


End file.
